Neville's Birthday
by VeelaQueen01
Summary: A short, fluffy Neville/Luna oneshot in honor of AloneAndFree-CreatingMyself's birthday!


A/N: My friend Doglover654 helped me write this fic in honor of our amazing friend's birthday this weekend. Happy Birthday AloneAndFree-CreatingMyself! :D

* * *

><p>"C'mon Neville! Keep up!" Luna said as she dragged the boy through the corridors of Hogwarts.<p>

"Luna where are we going?" Neville asked, trying to slow them down by not moving his feet, but it wasn't working.

"Here." Luna smiled in satisfaction as they reached the room. "Ready?" She smirked.

"For what?" Neville demanded. Luna just quirked an eyebrow and pushed the wooden door open. Neville's eyes widened at the brightly colored balloons and streamers lining the room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEVILLE!" All the fifth years shouted as he entered the room. They blew noisemakers and some of his fellow wizards and witches sent little sparks off their wands with soft bangs. Neville looked around. He caught the faces of Harry, Ron, Hermione, the Weasly twins, and Colin and Dennis. It was a small party, just the way he liked it.

"This is all for me?" Neville asked softly, astonished.

"Well you are the birthday boy." Hermione smiled. She put a little pointy party hat on his head.

"Now lets party!" Luna shouted. And they did just that. They danced, played party games, told jokes, sang 'Happy Birthday', sang it again, louder and more off-key, then it was time for presents.

Harry got him a stand for his Remembrall. Neville got a Chudley Canons magnet from Ron. Hermione gave him the Herbology book he wanted. Fred and George gave him some free Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Colin and Dennis gave him a small scrapbook with some pictures of the fun times they had together since they became friends. Finally he opened Luna's gift. Neville smiled at the brightly colored wand holder he pulledout of the bag.

"It's a wand cozy!" She said merrily, and everyone laughed. Neville thanked everyone for the gifts and for coming, and they parted ways.

After the party, Luna stayed behind to clean up. She hummed softly as she picked up discarded cups and napkins, throwing them in a black trash bag. Finally she had enough, and pulled out her wand. Luna thrust her wand at the mess and said a quick spell, causing the ugly pile of garbage to float into the trash bag. She went to go grab the half-empty pumpkin juice bowl, when it slipped from her grip causing the contents to be splattered all over her black and blue Ravenclaw robe. Luna groaned and went to wipe it off, but it had dried too quickly. Muttering incoherently under her breath, she stalked over to the broom closet. Luna pulled the metal knob, opening the door to the room that was bigger on the inside.

"Hey." A voice said softly behind her. She whirled around, only to come face-to-face with none other than Neville.

"Neville, I didn't know you were still here," said Luna.

"Yeah, I-uh-I wanted to thank you for putting this all together," said Neville, a blush creeping onto his face.

"Oh," said Luna, who went slightly pink herself.

"It was an amazing party," continued Neville. "It was really thoughtful of you to put this all together. I didn't know that so many people cared about me."

"Of course we care about you Neville, and the party was no big deal." Before she knew it Neville leaned forward and pushed his lips against hers. For the first few seconds, Luna was too surprised to react, but soon after she responded to his kiss. They deepened the kiss for several minutes, and when they came up for air they were both flushed pink.

"Luna, I'm sorry," started Neville. "I shouldn't have-" but Luna cut him off.

"Neville that was amazing," exclaimed Luna.

"Really?" said Neville who perked up when Luna nodded her head. "To be honest, I've had a crush on you since I've met you-" Luna quietly gasped at this, but was still smiling "-and I was wondering if you would like to Hogsmeade with me this weekend."

"Sure," said Luna leaning in for another kiss.

For that moment, it was perfect. Nothing could mess up that one beautiful time. In the seconds their soft lips were connected, they were no longer friends. A silent agreement passed between them, they were more than friends now. They separated, and looked each other in the eyes.

They left the closet in silence, hand-in-hand, for the first time.


End file.
